100 Words Can Say a Lot
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: This is my attempt at HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge. It's going to be mostly Channy so, tell me what you think! please Review! I don't own Sonny With a Chance :
1. b l u e

**(A/N: Hey! I really wanted to try a challenge do I'm gonna try HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 Word Challenge! Tell me what you think! I wanna know if I should continue! Thanks!)**

* * *

Blue

Sonny Monroe didn't hate many things. She was a naturally bubbly **p**erson.

She loved people, places, things (pretty much all nouns),

Feelings, emotions, ideas…

Adverbs, pronouns, adjectives…

Pretty. Much. Everything.

Well, everything except blue.

She didn't really hate it, albeit she didn't love it either.

A stupid, stupid co**l**or! It was an adjective-

but she still didn't know what to think of it.

Blue was the color of th**e** sky on a warm summer day.

Blue was the color of the community swimming pool's water

(Sonny used to love to go there…)

Blue is the color of her favorite scarf, her mom's old teapot,

her Honor Roll Certificate, her computer's background,

Tawni's new skinny jeans, (which she only wore once-then gave to Sonny)

Her phone's backlight, her old school's P.E. uniform,

(she really missed that stupid, stupid pl**a**ce)

Her new eye shadow,

and even her very first report card

(which had straight A's by the way…)

She didn't have a problem with these hues of blue.

They were material thing**s** and she didn't mind this kind of blue.

But there were worse ways she saw blu**e**.

Blue was the color of an intentional bruise.

Blue was the colo**r** of a heartbroken girl.

Blue was the color of a homeless boy's tears,

sadness, the endl**e**ss sea,

(which scared her more than anything else in the world)

Sadness, loneliness, and fear.

Blue was the color of an ex-best friend,

An unrequited lo**v**e

(Sonny had experienced that before…)

someone who forgot you when they moved away,

Posers

(Chad Dylan Cooper *cough cough)

Mean and cruel words and her rival show's poster.

Blue was the color of her crush's eyes.

They were **i**cy, and clear

(like the depths of a dream)

And sarcastic and sad.

They screamed for attention while shying away.

They knew you saw through them,

but kept going anyway.

They were piercing and scary,

but soft, calm and swe**e**t.

It all depended on which side of the boy that you saw.

And Sonny Monroe didn't know what to do about this either.

She couldn't just love him, and she couldn't just hate him…

He was Chad Dylan Cooper.

(the poser of course)

And it was hard to just love or hate him.

He was the color that confused her the most.

The very same thing that she couldn't decide

To love or to hate.

But, **w**ow! They were both just so confusing!!

Sonny Monroe didn't hate many things. She was a naturally bubbly person.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm sorry if this is kinda confusing-it's supposed to be! Haha=] Please Review! I love reviews! Thanks. Most of my stories will be Channy because they are just so awesome!! If you put the bold letters together, it will spell a secret message! Haha thanks!)**


	2. f r e e d o m

**(A/N: I'm back! Haha I really wanted to post a poem, so here it is! I don't know how well I write poetry so...I was a little nervous about posting it. But, I trust you guys so... Haha Here is the 2nd word in HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 Word Challenge!**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Kylie Robbins for Reviewing and Favoriting so many of my stories! Every one of your Reviews made my day and I am really grateful for that, considering it's Finals week and I need a little Picker-Upper. This chapter is dedicated to you!)**

* * *

He was like an invisible string.

He held her there in his transparent grasp,

And she couldn't help but fall too fast.

She was like a see-through anchor.

It held him down and kept him there,

And he wouldn't (couldn't) go anywhere.

They were both imprisoned,

Though they didn't know it.

So they fought and bantered

And refused to show it.

As soon as they met,

She felt something.

And her heart was lassoed

By that invisible string.

We he first saw her,

He fell too fast.

Maybe he should thank her

For being his anchor.

They lost their freedom

To their own young hearts.

But they were both actors,

And played their parts.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, there it was! Thank you! Please Review, I wanna know if I suck at Poetry!! Haha thanks!!)**


	3. a f r a i d

**(A/N: Hi!!! I'm back!! *Applause applause... Haha NOT!!! Well, this came to me in a dream... JUST KIDDING!!! Haha Well here's "afraid" Please enjoy!!)**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Sonny asked, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

Chad shrugged and shifted his gaze to Sonny's expectant expression. "I dunno. I mean, we're friends…right?" Chad furrowed his eyebrows.

Sonny chuckled nervously. "Yeah…"

Chad pursed his lips. "Then why don't I know very much about you?"

Sonny tilted her head to one side and bit her lip. "Why don't we fix that?" she suggested. Chad smiled and nodded.

"Let's play 20 Questions," he decided. Sonny agreed and Chad went first.

"What are you most afraid of?" he asked Sonny. She stopped smiling and looked away. Chad cursed himself internally and reached down.

He grabbed her hand and she looked at him with sorry eyes. He was confused. She sighed and answered, "I'm afraid of you."

He dropped her hand-silenced in shock. "Y-You're…you're afraid of…of m-me?" he stuttered.

She looked down and said, "Well…I'm afraid of falling for you…" Chad felt his breathing stop and his head spin.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he jerked upright on Sonny's couch.

"Have a nice nap?" Sonny taunted.

* * *

**(A/N: There it is!! Please Review or I will be really sad:( Lol Oh and I get emails with your usernames that tell me if you favorite or add a story alert without Reviewing too so... just watch your backs... KIDDING!!!......or am I??? Idk I feel random today, sorry!! Well PEACE!!!!)**


	4. l o v e

**(A/N: So... Here's another poem:) I was in a sad mood so I decided to write an angsty chapter. It could be any pairing you want, but I had a certain one in mind. I think you know which pairing it is....Haha)**

* * *

That 4-letter word

Could mean so much.

But a certain girl

Felt crushedcrushedcrushed.

You'd think she'd be happy

For the word that was spoken.

You'd think she would smile

At the affectionate token.

But, see-here's the thing,

The words weren't for her.

And the tears filled her eyes-

Everything was a blur.

She ran 'till her feet

Couldn't go anymore.

She was so weak;

She sank to the floor.

She stayed in that spot

While she let her tears blind her.

And it hurt her much more

When he didn't come find her.

So her heart was broken,

She never once laughed.

But she cried, and she cried,

For her whole was just half.

* * *

**(A/N: So... how do you like it?! Haha Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Review!!! Thanks:)))) Lol)**


	5. n i g h t

**(A/N: HI!!! Here's another chapter of 100 Words Can Say a Lot!!! Sorry it took so long! I've been going through some stuff in my personal life so, I may take a while to update some of my stories.**

** Please Review!!!)**

* * *

Sonny thought too much.

She thought during So Random!'s sketch rehearsals, while she was on a fro-yo run, and even while doing her makeup.

But, mostly she thought at night.

Sonny thought about way too many things.

She thought about her name, Tawni's attitude, and puppies. She thought about how she's never been kissed in the rain, if she'd ever had children, and what happened to people when they died.

But, mostly she thought about him.

She thought about him. At night.

She thought about him when she couldn't sleep.

She thought of his eyes. They were so easy to read-if you could see past his shield. Sonny could.

She could see how blue they were; how clear and sparkling they were. She could see how easily frustrated he got with everything, and how it showed in his magnificent eyes.

So, when she couldn't sleep, she thought of his eyes.

She thought of his smile. She imagined how his cheeks would pull up into the adorable grin that she only rarely saw; the one that happened without him having to act or force. She thought of his dimples and his quirky laugh lines. She saved those thoughts for when she was restless; when she couldn't sleep at night.

She thought of his attitude. She remembered how he fought so hard to maintain his renown ego. She thought of his tetchy, volatile likeness, and how easily his words turned cruel and hurtful. It hurt her when he did that, but she would forget all about it when he showed her that sweet, caring, esoteric side of him. The side that hardly anybody got to see. She thought of that.

She stored these thoughts away for when insomnia struck her. She would think of his endearing, strange attitude then. At night.

She thought about his name. His overused, over complimented, fit-for-a-diva, perfect name. Chad Dylan Cooper. It just rolled off your tongue. It was meant to go together. Kind of like Sonny and her smile. Like her and him. Them. They just went together. She tucked those theories away in her mind for later.

So, she thought about that.

She thought about him. At night.

Sonny thought too much about way too many things.

**(A/N: Please Review!!! It would mean the world to me:)))))))) Haha)**

* * *


	6. d a y

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next word! My neighbor was mowing his lawn and, well... This popped into my head! Haha Okay, bad news...**

**I'm leaving on Sunday for a WEEK! I'm going to a Fine Arts Camp for the first time!! So... I know I'm bad at updating, but I won't be updating for sure because there is NO INTERNET ACCESS!! **

**I can't even bring my cell phone, which I read FanFics on... :(((( Oh... and no iPods!!!**

**I'm so gonna go crazy without my lifelines! Hahaha but I get to bring my guitar and my new books.**

**Have you guys read Lock and Key by Sarah Dessen? I just finished it and IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!! **

**I now have This Lullaby and Just Listen by Sarah Dessen and I plan on starting one tonight. Which one should I start??!?!?!**

**Thanks again and, ENJOY!!)**

* * *

Sonny stepped outside into the cool, fresh air and took a deep breath.

The landscapers had finally decided to tackle the insane job of mowing the weeds on the mountainside by Condor Studios, and now the air smelled like freshly-cut grass.

As Sonny inhaled one of her favorite summertime scents, the back door opened again. Of course, she didn't even notice. She was too busy missing Wisconsin.

Chad leaned against the side of the large building and smirked as Sonny lost herself in her little daydreams.

She smiled and Chad let the studio door slam shut.

"Oh my goodness!" Sonny cried, clutching her chest. She whirled around, her eyes quickly narrowing into slits as she glared at a chuckling Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I know I'm irresistible and everything," he started, "but it does creep me out when you daydream about me all the time..." he finished, recieving a smack and an eyeroll from Sonny.

Chad smiled victoriously as Sonny crossed her arms across her petite body. She tried to outstare Chad, but a whiff of her favorite smell distracted her and she couldn't win. A wide smile stretched across her face and she giggled in Chad's direction.

He looked at her, confused at her instant change of attitude. He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Are you bipolar?" he asked, chuckling. She ignored him and spun around, away from him.

"Do you smell that?" she exclaimed. He looked around awkwardly.

"Who, me?" She giggled again and nodded.

"It's the smell of summer! It's what the Fourth of July and the first day of school smells like!" She turned to face him and caught him rolling his eyes.

"What?" she snapped. He stifled a laugh and shrugged.

"All I smell is grass..." Sonny's jaw dropped.

"No! It's not just grass! It's fireworks, and pool parties, and the county fair, and summer love, Chad!" she argued. Chad could see how much she wanted to be right, but he still wasn't convinced.

"All I smell is cut grass...because that's what it is!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Chad...Whatever you say..." she mumbled as she skipped back inside.

Yes, today was a good day...

* * *

**(A/N: Remember to R-E-V-I-E-W!!!! Hahaha thanks!! :] )**


	7. a n g e l

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I got back and got into the habit of writing down my stories in notebooks and I still have to write them down!! ugh! Haha**

**Oh and school started on August 10th for me and it's been really hectic so, I'm so sorry!! So enjoy the next chapter!!)**

* * *

"Monroe..." Chad said as he bumped into her at the Teen Scene Going Green Party.

"Cooper." Sonny snapped, tightening the grip on her date's waist. The two "enemies" glared at each other fpr a moment before they even noticed each other's dates.

Sonny scoffed at Chad's arm candy. The girl's long blonde hair hung in voluminous curls and framed her flawless oval face. Her emerald green eyes were rimmed in a dark fringe of black eyelashes and complimented her tanned olive skin. The girl's plump lips were stained a bright pink and contrasted with her perfectly straight, professionally whitened teeth.

Chad leaned over and whispered something in her ear which caused Sonny to purse her lips. The girl's slinky cocktail dress was just as short as Sonny imagined it would be. It reminded Sonny of a disco ball, seeing as it was silver and sparkled more than necessary.

"Hi, I'm Madison!" the girl said as she extended her tiny wrist to Sonny. Sonny set her jaw and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Hi, I'm Sonny!" The girl shook hands with Sonny and giggled. Sonny couldn't help but notice how much thinner Madison was than her.

"Ooh... She's hot!" Sonny's date whispered in her ear. The petite brunette smiled a false lovesick grin and stood on her tiptoes, leaning over to whisper back.

"Well, if this works, Chad will be so jealous by the end of the night, he will have no choice but to dump that skunkbag, and me and him will admit our feelings for each other. Then, we'll kiss passionately and live happily ever after in the Bahamas..." Sonny's eyes glazed over as she imagined the scene she was explaining.

"And..." her date asked, impatiently. Sonny cleared her throat, her cheeks adopting a deep scarlet hue.

"And you can have Little Miss I-don't-eat-anything-so-I-look-better-than-you-ever-will Madison all to yourself," she hissed, while maintaining her fake, beaming expression.

Her date nodded and kissed her cheek, playing along. Sonny didn't see because she wasn't paying attention, but Chad's jaw clenched and his stunning blue eyes darkened with jealousy.

Chad cleared his throat and Sonny's eyes met his.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little...friend?"

Sonny giggled as her date sized Chad up. Keeping one small hand on his bicep, Sonny motioned to her date.

"This is Jake!" she explained with an expertly placed grin pulling at her lips. Chad raised an eyebrow as Jake held out a hand for him to shake.

After a few awkward seconds of Chad glaring at Jake's hand-refusing to shake it-Jake withdrew his hand. It's not like Chad meant to be rude-no wait, he did-but he hoped this "Jake" character wasn't really Sonny's type.

He was the complete opposite of Chad.

Chad took in Jake's form through narrowed eyes. Jake's dark hair was shorter than Chad's and gelled into a casual disarray that resembled a mohawk. He was also much taller and stronger than Chad, and had a natural, deep russet-colored skin tone. His broad shoulders filled out his black, leather motorcycle jacket, and his square jaw and high cheekbones made his perfect smile even more intimidating. Jake's dazzling white teeth were nice-to say the least.

Chad pursed his lips as Jake reached over and tucked a strand of Sonny's dark, chestnut hair behind her ear.

Chad felt his date flip her hair because some of her champagne locks whipped him in his face.

"Come on, Madi," he growled with an animalistic, seductive expression plastered on his flawless face.

Sonny's eyes snapped up as Chad spoke. She saw the two fair-haired teens saunter away.

"It didn't work..." Sonny sighed dejectedly as her facade slipped away.

"She really likes Jake, doesn't she?" Chad sneered when they made it far enough away from the brunette couple.

Madison nodded and gave him an apologetic smile. Chad looked down at his shoes.

"Hi," Chad began sarcastically, "I'm Jake, and I can get any girl I want no matter how much someone else likes them!" he hissed, imitating Jake's overly-excited expression.

Madison rolled her eyes lightly and placed a tiny hand on Chad's chest.

Chad couldn't deny how beautiful Madison was, but the angel Chad wanted had mesmerizing brown eyes and shiny brown hair. The angel Chad wanted was a few yards away, looking up into Jake's defeated frown.

Sonny had to admit, Jake really was handsome. But, she would much rather be staring into a certain hearththrob's sapphire, ocean-blue eyes and resisting the urge to run her hands through his perfect, soft blonde locks.

The angel Sonny wanted was a few yards away, thinking of her-even if she didn't know it.

* * *

**(A/N: I actually like this chapter! I worked really hard on it so, please please review, tell me what you think!! Please!! Please Review! Thanks!)**


	8. c h o c o l a t e

**(A/N: Dang! I am on fire! This is like the millionth update today! Okay well, not exactly but still! Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Argh!" Sonny screamed in frustration.

The small comedian looked pretty funny as she shook and punched the faulty vending machine.

"Okay, I knew you were a dive, but you don't have to take it out on a poor, helpless snack machine!" an unwelcome, snide voice chided.

Sonny stopped harassing the machinery and turned towards the rude intruder.

"Chad," she sneered, narrowing her eyes.

Chad chuckled and put his hands up.

"Woah, Doomcookie! I surrender!" he laughed as Sonny rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face, obviously frustrated.

His blonde eyebrows knit together.

"What's wrong?" he began. "You're usually more fun to annoy!" he added with a half-hearted smile.

Sonny groaned. "I put my money in this stupid thing," she jabbed a finger at the vending machine, "and it took my dollar!"

Chad raised a brow while Sonny ranted.

"Is it so hard to give me a dang chocolate bar?" she hissed at the vending machine.

Chad stifled his overflowing laughter.

"Why me?" Sonny cried dramatically. "Just my luck, huh?"

Chad ran a hand through his hair-a force of habit-and stepped up to the machine.

"Watch and learn, Chuckles…" he scoffed, taking a crisp dollar bill from his wallet. He fed the money into the slot and looked back at Sonny.

"Everything works for Chad Dylan Cooper," he explained, "Now, which one?"

"A-7," Sonny replied.

Chad smirked and dialed in the combination.

A silent, awkward moment passed and the two actors waited for the candy bar.

It never came.

Sonny smirked and opened her mouth to say something, but Chad cut her off.

"Well, good! I didn't even want that delicious morsel of chocolate!" he yelled at the machinery.

Sonny continued smirking.

"Good!" she snapped.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Chad yelled, louder.

"Chocolate…" Sonny sighed, longingly.

"Hungry…"

"Ice Cream…"

"Shall we?" Chad's eyes lit up as he offered.

"Let's!" Sonny agreed as they rushed out of Condor Studios and to Chad's convertible.

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review. Oh and the I will dedicate the next chapter to the first one who can tell me where that last part of their conversation is from!)**


End file.
